Gorast (Great Culling Alternate Universe)
Gorast is a Makuta and member of the Brotherhood of Makuta in the Great Culling Alternate Universe. History Life Before Karda Nui In an alternate universe, much like the core one, over 100,000 years ago, Gorast, like all Makuta, was created from a pool of Antidermis on an island in the southern chains of the Matoran Universe by Mata Nui. She was tasked with the creation of Rahi and serving the will of Mata Nui. Following the Matoran Civil War, she was assigned to supervise the Tren Krom Peninsula, where she came to be feared by the Matoran living there for her fierce demeanor. She eventually conquered the Visorak Horde after Chirox created them. When the day came that Makuta Teridax proposed that the Brotherhood of Makuta betray Mata Nui and take over the Matoran Universe, Gorast was one of the first to side with him. After deposing Miserix, Teridax ordered both Gorast and Icarax to exterminate the remaining Makuta who had initially disagreed with him. Gorast obliged. The masks of the slain Makuta were put in the Convocation Chamber to serve as a warning to all who opposed them. Eventually, Gorast, like all Makuta, evolved past the need for a physical body, becoming gaseous antidermis within armor, no longer needing to breathe, eat, sleep, or able to feel pain. Teridax had the Nynrah Ghosts come to Destral to modify the Makuta's armor to suit this new form. While visiting Stelt, Gorast was attacked by Krekka, who denied her access and to the island and knocked her through a wall, provoking a fight between the two that ended with Gorast taking one of Krekka's eyes and banishing him from the island. Five years ago, Gorast witnessed a fight between Mazeka and Vultraz, where the latter ended up falling off a cliff. She disguised herself and helped Mazeka, hoping he would spread the news of Vultraz's death, and then proceeded to send some Rahi to aid Vultraz, who was entangled in vines. She then rebuilt Vultraz into a stronger form, using him as a spy before eventually using a Shadow Leech on him to turn him into a Shadow Matoran. When she discovered Vultraz knew the location of the entrance to Karda Nui but had not informed her, she attacked him, then informed Teridax who ordered an invasion of Karda Nui. Before the group of Makuta left to go to Karda Nui, Makuta Baelox met with Gorast, Krika and Bitil. He asked them what they thought of the plan, informing them of how close they were to succeeding, and while Gorast and Bitil were committed, Baelox sensed something amiss with Krika. As they walked off, Baelox hit all of them with his Mask of Targeting, allowing him and those near him to see them wherever they went. The Swamp of Secrets Makuta Antroz assigned Bitl, Krika and Gorast to invade Karda Nui's swamp. They took on the forms of insects to match the environment, but the mutagenic waters locked them in their forms and took away many of their powers. Gorast developed a stinger on her face that drained moral Light, and regained the need to breathe. Gorast thought over her role in the Brotherhood, having some doubts about the plan, but would quickly push these thoughts aside. After many fights with the Toa Nuva within the swamp, the Toa Nuva entered the Codrex. The Makuta surrounded the Codrex in an energy field, but Krika betrayed them, lowering it. Icarax appeared, attempting to disrupt the plan by killing the Toa Nuva, and Gorast and Vamprah confronted him. The fight was won when Mutran telepathically filled Icarax's head with white noise. Icarax attempted to teleport to the Codrex, but Gorast and Vamprah directed the Felnas's and Vamprah's powers at him, disrupting the teleport and scattering his atoms across the universe. Near Death Experience Later, caught in an another fight with the Toa Nuva, the energy storms started up. Krika flew down and attempted to tell Gorast and the others that Teridax had betrayed them, and that they were intended to all die here, but Gorast became enraged and used her Felnas on him to disrupt his intangibility powers, causing him to disperse and die. She carried on fighting, but was eventually picked up by three vehicles and fled, only for her, Antroz, and Bitil to be pinned in one place by the Energy Storms. Gorast came to the sudden realization that Krika was right and that Teridax had betrayed them. She was so shocked by this that she cracked, choosing not to flee at all. At this point, thanks to Baelox, Makuta Aerther was able to see them, and used his Mask of Kidnapping to capture Bitil and Gorast. Bitil was perfectly fine with being saved from death, but Gorast was completely unhinged. Having wrestled with the notion that she was going to die and that Teridax, the man who she had devoted her life to, intended to betray her, Gorast fell into a stupor, muttering to herself and refusing to move. Aerther ordered her forcibly moved to a quiet cell until she regained her composure. Post-Great Culling Shortly after Teridax seized control of the Matoran Universe and the exile of Mata Nui's spirit and the Mask of Life into space, Aerther began his betrayal of Teridax and detonated a series of charges above the coliseum, causing it to collapse in on itself and damage the Core Processor. Teridax was unable to move his body as a result, and became trapped within it. Aerther, supported by Baelox, Traadox, and Bolas, then declared himself leader of the Brotherhood, and announced his plans for the Great Culling: the extermination of the Toa and the Order of Mata Nui, and the absolute seizure of the Matoran Universe by the Brotherhood as a whole, without Teridax in it. Shortly after the announcement, Aerther visited Gorast in her cell. He promised her a chance at revenge, and that he would make it all right for the Brotherhood, but Gorast had lost all faith in the Plan and the Brotherhood, and was not impressed by his words. She lashed out at him, and Aerther, disgusted by the rejection, reminded her that he had saved her life for a purpose, and that she would fulfill this purpose whether she liked it or not. He then left her to think on this alone. Personality and Traits Gorast was a powerful warrior with a fierce temperament, known for reveling in combat and being quick to anger. She was a devout follower of Teridax's plan, and was willing to face death to see it carried through. After her discovery of the truth about the Plan, however, she had the wind taken out of her sails, and was in a state of shock when she was rescued from near death. Without the Plan, Gorast suffered a loss of purpose, no longer knowing what to do with her life or what to use her powers for. The betrayal she suffered displaced her among the Brotherhood; she no longer considers any of the Makuta allies, and has gone so far as to abandon them altogether, no longer willing to risk a second betrayal at their hands. She is now consumed with a desperate thirst for vengeance against Teridax, and is willing to ally herself with the Brotherhood's greatest enemies to see her plan through. Whether she plans to merely use these people to get what she wants, or if in her displacement she genuinely sees these people as allies remains to be seen. Tools and Abilities Gorast wore a Great Kanohi Felnas, which allowed her to disrupt an active natural power of someone by touch. In her current form, she had sharp claws, wing blades, and a stinger on her face that could draw out the moral Light of someone. Like all Makuta, she had access to the 42 Kraata powers, control over the element of Shadow, and the ability to produce Kraata; however, thanks to the mutating waters of the swamp, she could only access the power scream, density control, chain lightning, sonic, Heat Vision, Laser Vision, magnetism, Teleportation, and molecular disruption abilities. She could also use Telepathy. Trivia * Gorast is DatOni's favorite Makuta from Bionicle, apart from Teridax, though this was not a factor in his decision to keep her alive. * In the Great Culling Alternate Universe, Makuta can feel romantic attraction, but many of them suppress this emotion, as they feel it is one indicative of a light-based being. It can be believed that Gorast may have retained romantic feelings towards Teridax in this universe (but not the core one), and this adds to her sense of betrayal at his hands.